1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental implant techniques and more particularly, to a method for designing a digital abutment for dental implant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing dental implant planning software allows a dentist to plan in a computer a suitable location on the alveolar bone for the positioning of the implant fixture. However, because of aesthetic considerations, bite accuracy, or poor alveolar bone condition, the result of implant planning may be not optimal. At this time, the dentist can make improvements by means of an angled abutment. However, selection of an abutment after dental implant planning using conventional techniques may encounter certain problems.
Commercial standard abutments have fixed angles. A dentist is unable select the ideal abutment that fits the bite angle perfectly based on the angle of the implant fixture, causing problems in the follow-up fabrication of the artificial tooth. After implantation, the artificial tooth may not have the esthetics or may not regain satisfactory biting function, and the problem of the bite angle after implantation of the implant fixture may result in osseointegration failure and dental implant failure.